It's a small world
by The Goode Ravenclaw
Summary: when the New York Shadowhunters (and a the high warlock of Manhattan) meet the power-couple on the Streets sof New York city- and later high school, suspicions arise, prophecies are given, and fates are sealed.


Chapter 1

"Percy, are you sure you want to go back to school after everything that has happened? I mean, so many to many things have changed, especially with us going to that place, not to mention you haven't been to school for the whole last year."

"Annabeth, I need to do this. It's just this one, last year and then we can head over to New Rome and start college...And possibly even a family." Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase were sitting in the former's bed in his apartment in New York city.

"Okay, I trust your decision. After I find my cousin Magnus in Boston, I will come right back and join you at Goode. That sound good to you? That way we won't be apart the whole year."

"Okay, Wise Girl. you alway know best." He pecked her on the cheek. "How long do you think that you will be in Boston?"

"I don't know, but my dad is coming over from California to try to find him. It could take anywhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of months. Boston is a big city."

"I'm going to miss you," Percy said solemnly. "Hey, do you know what we need as a going away present? Cookies! Lets go make some! We will make them with the famous Sally Jackson recipe!" He said excitedly. Annabeth knew her Seaweed Brain loved his blue cookies. She rolled her eyes, amused by her boyfriend's antics.

"Of course. I can't leave with some cookies, especially with you mom's amazing recipe," She said as the young demigod couple walked out of Percy's bright blue room.

When Percy and Annabeth reached the kitchen, which really wasn't that far from his room, considering that they were in his small apartment they realized that no one was there. It was still bigger than the boxcar-sized apartment that he used to live with- shudder- Smelly Gabe. He opened the drawer where his mom kept the hoard of blue food-dye. Since Paul had married his mom, he leaned how much Percy and Sally loved blue- in everything. Whenever they would go to Goodwill or someplace where they color-coded everything, the duo would only every look at the blue section. And even before that fiasco, Sally thought it would be a good idea to go out for a snack with her fiance, son, and pseudo-daughter. The four of them went to get ice-cream at a local family owned ice cream shop that they always went to. The two Jacksons got blue ice-cream with blue sprinkles in a blue cone (They made them especially for Percy and Sally since they became very good friends after Sally discovered the place when trying to get out of the apartment and Gabe when Percy was little). After the four ate the ice-cream (Paul got chocolate and Annabeth got mint chocolate chip), both Sally and Percy got a sugar rush and were extremely energetic and ended up playing tag (as the children the mother and son were), while Paul and Annabeth had an intellectual conversation about the American Schooling system and how Athena's children constantly were trying to improve it the best they could.

When Percy opened the drawer in the kitchen that usually stored the most essential ingredient, he found his worst nightmare, there was no more blue dye in the apartment.

"Annie, I think I'm gonna die! There is no blue dye in this apartment! We must go out at once on a quest for the dye because I will die without dye! Cookies are not meant to be blueless! Come on, Annie please!"

"Seaweed brain, calm down. Get out of your pajamas and get shoes on so then we can get going to get the dye." Annabeth said. "And don't ever call me Annie again. My name is Annabeth, even to you," she added as an afterthought, adding a glare at her immature boyfriend.

Percy looked at her menacing face, and he darted to his room to change.

When he was done changing, Annabeth tossed him the keys to Paul's car. "I wrote Sally and Paul a note in case they see we aren't there."

"Of course you did, Wise Girl," Percy said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Okay, let's go. We don't want to be out too late." Annabeth said as they walked out of the apartment complex. Even though she didn't say it outright, they were both hoping that they didn't run into any monsters. It had been 2 months after the war, and currently there was peace at both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, but everyone was scared out of their wits because after the attack at Camp- from both the Romans and Gaea's army of giants- a large portion campers were hurt or lost their lives. If something were to attack, Camp half-blood would practically be defenceless, esspecally with its best fighters scattered across the country. Camp Jupiter helped somewhat, but it still wasn't nearly enough. However, now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to be grateful that they survived and live so then others wouldn't die in vain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not so far away, the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute and the bedazzled High Warlock of Brooklyn were debating what do that night.

"I say we stay in and Simon and I can catch all you people up on mundane movies like Star Wars, Star Trek, Avengers, Disney, and so many more," said Clary Fairchild.

It was a couple months since Simon became a Shadowhunter, and he was still relishing it. He was back in the New York Institute, with all of his friends and girlfriend. He and Izzy were a little awkward after he lost his memories, but they started fresh and they were thriving. Clary and Jace were also adorably in love, even two years after they got together. They would constantly play footsie under the table, cuddle whenever they got the chance, sneak up on one another and hug from behind, and steal kisses when no one was watching- or even when people were watching.

Magnus and Alec both were very similar to Clary and Jace. The last two years were amazing to them. Alec felt much more comfortable being around Magnus publicly and they often went on dates when they could. Bot things were a little bit different now. They had a son. Max Lightwood-Bane was a young warlock that had been left on the steps of the Academy and Alec and Magnus decided that they wanted him the moment the former held the boy in his arms. Even though the two weren't married, they were as good as. They raised Max the best they could- which was the best anyone could ask for.

Ever since Jace became head of the institute, he really took over, but in the best definition. He was made to be a leader, and that was exactly what he did. He would always strategize every hunt that took place instead of just heading out headfirst. Now he was one of the most known Shadowhunters along with Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon (though Simon was more known in the Downworld as the Daylighter). They were like the modern celebrities of the Clave.

"Ooh, wait. I have an idea of something to make for dinner. We may have to run to a mundane grocery store to make it though. I haven't had it since before my mom kicked me out. This will be really good, trust me."

"Wait, Si, is this what I think it is?" The redhead asked. The one in question nodded his head. "Ooh, yes! You guys won't believe how good it is, I mean it is like crazy good. It would probably be better than anything I've ever tasted."

"Would you like to share with the class, Clary?" Jace asked, sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm good," she replied as she pecked him on the lips and got up. "Okay, get your lazy asses up and let's go shopping."

"But I can't go out like this!" Isabelle jumped up from against her boyfriend, much to the displeasure of the lanky Shadowhunter. She was currently wearing one of Simon's old Return of the Sith T-shirts, leggings, and fuzzy socks.

"Izzy, I thought you liked shopping."

The girl rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Yeah I do, just not this kind. Uncooked food and I do not mix as you all already know," She said to the nodding heads.

"Well, I'm up for a late night walk down New York City. It's not like we have all the time in the world" Magnus said as he pulled Alec up and kissed him on the cheek. No one dared to point out the he actually did have all the time in the world. "And plus, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Magnus, have no never seen a horror movie- like ever? You never say that because something really bad will happen!"

"It's fine, Biscuit, horror movies aren't real."

"That's what they all say…" The redhead pretended to be scared.

"Clary, we are going to be fine," Jace said, mock-comforting his girlfriend.

 **Hi! I have a couple things to day before You may be a littoe bit confused. This used to be called City of Demigods (cliche, I know) and have a total different plot. I've revised the chapter to fit more with the plot that I plan to write for. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
